WataMote Chapter 131
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The chapter is divided into titled sections that skip around in time. The side narration announces that "it's time for the field trip's climax!" Side Characters & Main Characters This section occurs earlier in the trip before Mako leaves the group with Minami and Katō joins them both. An unnamed member of the Manga Club takes a picture of a group of girls which includes the Girl with Short Hair and tells the other and Hatsushiba that they have enough new reference material and can start going on rides. Hatsushiba instead chooses to sit on a bench and sketch. His two friends tell him to text if he gets bored. He sketches the group of girls realistically with an idealized background of the amusement park. The group of Mako, Yoshida, Yuri, Uchi, Tomoko, and Hina walk past him. Hatsushiba recognizes Tomoko from the art assignment two years previously. Inwardly, he admits he lacked the confidence in his skills to draw her and, instead, fell back on his generic girl's face. This time he decides to try to draw her accurately. After he finishes, he tries to remember and add Yuri, Uchi, and Hina. Though he thinks he does not remember them, he depicts them well and captures Uchi staring at Tomoko as they walk together. Later, Mako and Minami pass him from behind. Minami happily asks Mako if she can buy ears like hers. Inwardly, Mako is happy that Minami is no longer depressed. Minami notices Hatsushiba drawing girls, and she loudly insults him to Mako. Mako responds that his art looks good while inwardly noting that Minami has reverted back to "normal." As Minami wonders why Mako defends him, she notices that he sees them and fears that he has heard her. Inwardly, Mako wonders what it will take to make Minami a little nicer. Hatsushiba draws them as Mako leading a cuffed Minami by a leash attached to a bondage mask with dog ears and a ball gag. Connected As Katō, Yuri, Tomoko, and Uchi watch the fireworks, Uchi hears her friends calling to her. She tries to slip away silently, but Tomoko notices her leaving and calls to her using her proper name: "Uchi-san." Inwardly, Tomoko notes that "Emoji Face" always gives her things so she should probably do so in return. To Uchi's surprise, Tomoko offers her one of the cow keychain souvenirs. During a class break, Uchi sits and stares out the window. Miyazaki and Kayo come to her, and Miyazaki asks her why she seems so "pensive," while her Kayo notes that Uchi usually runs off somewhere during break. Uchi responds that she does not need to do that anymore. As the panel focuses on the keychain on her book bag, Uchi explains that, "no matter how far apart," "our hearts are always connected." Miyazaki notices Katō cheerfully returning a textbook to Kaho, the currently unnamed classmate with freckles. Uchi sees the same keychain hanging from Katō's pocket. When she asks Katō where she got it, Katō reveals that she has three keychains attached to her phone and replies that Tomoko gave them to her. Uchi stands stunned. Katō starts to explain that Tomoko gave them out on the train but the class bell rings. Uchi returns to her chair, stares out of the window, and imagines Tomoko's face retreating into the distant sky. She's Loving it On the train home from the amusement park, Katō smiles as Tomoko, sitting between her and Okada, keeps nodding off. Tomoko struggles to remain awake and fails. In the blackness, Tomoko hears Katō gently call her name, and she awakes to find Katō gently holding her head in her lap as she informs her that they are almost at their station. To her horror, Tomoko realizes she has drooled on Katō thigh. Katō hushes her apologies by noting she must have been really tired and was "sleeping like a baby." A stunned Tomoko imagines Katō as a sparkling anime heroine who is even more "mom-like" than a "real mom." Blushing and feeling guilty, Tomoko offers her a set of the key chains even though she feels like she is trying to buy Katō's favor. Katō reminds her that she already received one from her. As Yuri and Hina look on, Tomoko insists that Katō should have a complete set of three. Katō agrees to take two to make a complete set. Characters In order of appearance: *Two Female Classmates (unnamed) *Girl with Short Hair (unnamed) *Two Manga Club Members (unnamed) *Hatsushiba *Mako Tanaka *Masaki Yoshida *Yuri Tamura *Emiri Uchi *Tomoko *Hina Nemoto *Koharu Minami *Asuka Katō *Miyazaki *Kayo (unnamed) *Kaho (Unnamed Female Classmate with Freckles) *Akane Okada Referbacks *This chapter continues Chapter 130.5 with flashbacks to earlier parts the trip. *'"Draw Me Like Your French Girls!":' Hatsushiba the artist first appears in Chapter 9 where it is revealed that all of his drawings, including the one of Tomoko, are based on an "ideal" manga girl. This time he has the confidence to try to draw accurately. *Tomoko purchased a set of cow key chains in Chapter 130 which she started to give out. Uchi was no longer in their group, so she does not know that Tomoko gave out many of them. *When Uchi "ran off somewhere" during breaks in recent chapters, it was to find and look at Tomoko. *Previously, Tomoko inwardly accused Katō of being a "Class Mom." *Okada was able to redo her "pineapple" hair-knot Yoshida removed in Chapter 129 Trivia *This is the first chapter whose title does not begin with "Because I'm Not Popular." Cultural References *''WataMote Wiki'' reminds that for copyright and trademark purposes this amusement park is not, in anyway, based on Tokyo Disney Resort. Memorial Moments *Hatsushiba starts drawing others accurately, and he remembers Tomoko. *Tomoko calls Uchi by her proper name. *Tomoko has noticed that "Emoji Face" always gives her things. *Tomoko gives Uchi a souvenir. *Uchi comes as close as she ever has to admitting she has a crush on Tomoko. *When Uchi wistfully imagines Tomoko, the image is realistic with her unkempt hair and bags under eyes rather than as an ideal. Quotes *"Ugh! Did you catch that disgusting fatty back there? We're at a freaking theme park, and he's just sitting and drawing girls!" – Minami *"No matter how far apart we are, even if we can't meet . . . our hearts are always connected." – Uchi refering to Tomoko *"I drooled all over her, but she's not disgusted at all! She's even more mom-like than a real mom is!" – Tomoko refering to Katō Gallery C131 Hatsushiba Sketch.png|Hatsushiba draws a girl realistically. C131 Hatsushiba Draws Tomoko and Friends.png|Hatsushiba adds in Tomoko's friends from memory. C131 Mako and Minami.png|Hatsushiba accurately captures Mako and Minami: "How do you like those ears?" C131 Tomoko Calls Uchi.png|Tomoko calls Uchi by her proper name: "Uchi-san." C131 Tomoko suprises Ucchi.png|Tomoko surprises Uchi with a gift. C131 Ucchi Anime Heroine.png|Emiri Uchi: Anime Heroine C131 Ucchi Loses her Emoji.png|Poor Uchi realizes that her gift from Tomoko was not unique. C131 Ucchi Thinks of Tomoko.png|Uchi thinks about Tomoko. c131 Tomoko and Katō.png|Asuka Katō: Class Mom Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 13